Adolescent Love
by Pirate Prince
Summary: Severus feels he’s all alone in the world. When one has to hold a secrete so dark and is picked on constantly it’s a strange new girl that can make or break dear Sev. Rated K because I may boost the in a few chapters. SSOC


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own HP! I can dream though –looks over at a certain Severus Snape, grins- Anyway the same goes for all my stories! I own all, but the HP characters, and if I choose to I do not own Catalina Black (my friend owns her)

**Author's Note:** This is another story I wrote a while back. I figured I'd post most of these to get my self writing again…lol hope you guys like!

**Summary:** Severus feels he's all alone in the world. When one has to hold a secrete so dark and is picked on constantly; it's a strange new girl that can make or break dear Sev.

**Chapter 1**

**Crushing Crushes**

Walking down a hallway towards the next dreary class was torture for a skinny boy; who was limping to after getting jinxed for the fifth time today. By no other then James Potter, Sirius Black, and 'the miraculous helpful prefect' Remus Lupin. Severus Snape had good reason for hating them all; he wouldn't be able to walk straight for at least a month. With every step he felt the blisters on his thighs pop or fester.

"Hey Snivellus, what's wrong? Can't seem to walk straight? What do you think we should do to help our good friend, ah Sirius?" James laughed as he came up from behind Severus and gave him a shove.

"Well, I wouldn't really know. What do you think Remus? Remus…REMUS!" Sirius yelled as Remus walked passed him into the classroom.

"Uh yeah sure…" Remus mumbled as he walked through the doorframe.

"Remus, you really are no fun." Sirius said as he followed Remus into the class room.

"This isn't finished, Snivellus." James threatened then followed his friends into the classroom.

'_What could be much worse then this?"_ Severus thought as he finally made his way into the room with out looking up.

The classroom was packed now, as the professor began roll call. Severus stayed numb for most of this until:

"Miss Gabriella Godric?" began the dull voice of the professor.

"Present, Professor Hillman." replied the harmonic voice sitting beside him.

Severus' breath caught in his chest. '_I…Merlin she's…and…._' Severus' mind rambled as he heard the professor fill in the class.

"Ah yes, Miss Godric. Class this is our newest arrival. Miss Godric, why don't you share a little about yourself?"

"If that is your wish, sir; my name is Gabriella Isabella Godric. I was born in the Caribbean, but I grew up in Paris. I love to dance as well as sing. My passions include soccer, baseball, history and of course potions. I am 14 making me young for this class; but I am confident that I will be able to keep up." She said with a slight French accent.

"That is lovely, Miss Godric. Now as I was saying. Class we shall continue on with our lesson of what we could use to clean out a boggort bite. Please pull out your notes and text book, and turn to page 497."

Severus snapping out of his trance quickly pulled out his notes and book turning the page with lighting speed. '_A new student…big whoop…probably will be like the rest and just ignore me…nothing to get worked up about…' _He thought.

"Excuse me…um…excuse me…do you mind if I see your notes?" came the angelic voice.

"What?" Severus asked, shocked that she had spoken to him.

"I was asking to see your notes. I've gone over this subject before, but I think it would be best if I looked at someone else's...it'd only be for a few moments…" Gabrielle asked once more, flushing slightly.

"Oh…yes…go ahead…" Severus replied as he buried his face in his book once more. '_Focus, she's just another person that needs notes…did she blush when she was-_'

"Um…your notes…may I see them, please? " She asked once more, looking confused.

"I already said you could, didn't I?" Severus barked back. '_Great, just great, that's right yell at her! Scare her off too! Really now', Severus_ stopped middle thought as Gabriella's body gently pressed against his side. 'W_hat the bloody…she smells so sweet and-' _Severus licked his lips as her neck came close to his mouth. "What're you…"

"Pardon my reach, but you did say I could use your notes." She reminded him as she sat back down, pulling his note book to her lap.

Mouth watering, Severus only nodded his head and continued attempting to not focus on Gabriella. This only made it worse as he watched her chew the tip of her quill and then write a few notes down. Looking up when the professor asked certain things. Before he knew it the class was over and everyone was getting up to leave.

"Thank you for allowing me to use your notes…uh…..your name is?" Gabriella asked her eyes smiling at him.

"You're welcome and Severus, Severus Snape." He replied as his voice cracked. '_Merlin, I'm 17 my voice is far past cracking!_' Gabriella giggled continuing to smile at him.

"As you know, my name is Gabriella, but if you'd like you may call me Gabrielle or Gab...that is what my friends call me. Good bye Severus." She sang his name out, pronouncing it as if it were a work of art.

"Good bye….Gabrielle." He stuttered as he watched her practically dance out of the room.

**Author's Note:** Boy that was fun! I think I may actually continue on this soon...after my school stuff of course… lol. You read now you must review! I don't care if I don't know you! Lol, same ruling though for all my work: You can flame but give good reason. L8r loves! Kairi


End file.
